1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for energizing and distributing fluids. Particularly, the present invention is directed to systems and methods for pumping fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrogen gas will likely be the fuel of the next era. Specifically, fuel cells, hydrogen fueled automobiles, and systems yet to be developed will likely use hydrogen for fuel as fossil fuels become more expensive and as their supplies become depleted.
The generation of electricity through renewable resources, such as water power, wind, solar, tides, and the harnessing of ocean currents must be stored as this energy is lost if it is not used at the time it is created.
Additionally, the use of high tension wires operating at high voltages for the transmission of electricity over long distances is extremely wasteful due to phenomena such as the Corona effect. These losses are directly proportional to the transmission distance. This makes access to remote sources of water power generation, wind power, tidal forces, ocean currents and other sources generally impractical. Any such power made in remote regions would likely be nearly depleted by the time it arrived at a significant population center, possibly thousands of miles away.
Hydrogen powered automobiles and other similar systems will require enormous amounts of this substance in order to be a practical fuel source. Some attempts have been made at addressing problems of hydrogen production, such as by using water as a hydrogen source wherein electrolysis may be used to produce the hydrogen fuel. Additionally, vehicles may be provided with on-board electrolysis processors (a.k.a. electrolyzers) for converting water into gases to be consumed to generate power. However, the total efficiency is severely reduced because of the aforementioned problem of electrical power distribution. Various advances have been made in storing hydrogen in cooperation with various materials to form hydrogen-metal complexes. However, this does not provide a realistic solution for compression and storage of large quantities of hydrogen fuel.
The direction of present hydrogen-powered vehicles by the U.S. Department of Energy in pilot projects is to electrolyze water with electricity from the grid, at the locations where the fuel is dispensed into vehicles equipped with fuel cells that convert the gases back into electricity, driving electric motors.
However, it has been recognized that hydrogen cannot be compressed well by most existing compressors without substantial losses. This is because the small hydrogen molecule (H2) can easily slip past seals and even migrate through metal walls if given sufficient time. External compressors, which can easily be sealed against air and most gases effectively, can not prevent substantial losses of hydrogen. Diaphragm, hermetically sealed and centrifugal pumps also have draw-backs. To the best of Applicant's knowledge, previous attempts, other than cryogenic refrigeration to temperatures approaching absolute zero to liquefy hydrogen, have been unable to condense hydrogen successfully. The cryogenic approach is similarly unattractive due to the need to maintain cryogenic temperatures, which is extremely wasteful from an energy balance standpoint. As described herein, it is respectfully submitted that the present disclosure will facilitate use of hydrogen as a practical, viable source of energy.